


Everything Goes Away

by AKindofMagic93



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKindofMagic93/pseuds/AKindofMagic93
Summary: Don't get too attached, because in the end it'll get taken away from you. That was the main lesson Blaise had learnt so far in life.





	Everything Goes Away

Don't get too attached, because in the end it'll get taken away from you. That was the main lesson Blaise had learnt so far in life. It wasn't the easiest of lessons to learn, but he hadn't really had a choice. 

He used to think his attachment issues stemmed from the fact that his father had left before he was born, but later he realised that it had nothing to do with the man he'd never met and everything to do with the woman who raised him. 

As a child, he had loved his mother and had always believed she could do no wrong. He thought her husbands were idiots for leaving her, never realising that she was the one who got rid of them. It wasn't until he was a teenager that he realised what his mother was really like. 

His mother wasn't a cold woman as such, but she did tend to get through husbands at a rate of one every couple of years. Some lasted a little longer, if she didn't get bored as quickly.

Learning what his mother was like wasn't easy. Her second husband - Blaise's first stepfather and the only man Blaise had ever seen as a father because he'd actually had a hand in raising him - lasted a whole eight years before Blaise's mother had divorced him. Blaise hadn't understood, he still didn't really, and he took his departure hard, throwing temper tantrums when his mother wouldn't let him see him, wouldn't even explain why he couldn’t. He didn't just lose a father figure that day, he lost his best friend; his stepfather had a gorgeous golden retriever who Blaise had adored more than anything. The day he could no longer see his dog was the day he started to feel some bitterness towards his mother.

He didn't learn though, not from that. Not long after, he made friends with a Muggle boy in the nearby town; they became good friends and Blaise just started to think that he might have another best friend when the boy moved away. Stepfather number two came and went too quickly for Blaise to get attached, but stepfather number three stuck around for a few years. Blaise liked him, he was funny and he seemed to genuinely like Blaise, but when he eventually left too Blaise started to wonder if he was the reason why none of them stuck around.

Then stepfather number four came along and he was just the worst. Blaise's mother had bought him a cat two years previously, but number four was allergic to cats so they had to give him away. Two weeks after Blaise gave his cat up, number four left too. Blaise didn't speak to his mother for a whole week after that and that was when he resolved to never get attached to anything or anyone ever again.

It worked for a while, and he stopped caring about all the men his mother brought home and married. Then Hogwarts came along and he met Draco and Pansy. The three of them became firm friends but Blaise always tried to keep his distance from them. He didn't want to have to deal with the pain of losing them too. As hard as he tried though, it didn't work. He got attached, more than he ever had to anyone else. By the time fifth year came around, he allowed himself to believe that maybe he'd found someone who'd actually stick around.

Then sixth year started and Blaise knew it was happening again. His best friend was being taken away from him by a bunch of ideals Blaise wasn't sure Draco actually believed in. He’d been a fool to believe anything else would happen. In the end, everyone left or was taken from him, and surely it would only be a matter of time before he’d lose Pansy too.


End file.
